Episode 6355 (11th August 2006)
Plot Kevin and Sally are in a blind panic as Rosie's not been home all night. Charlie offers to sort out a joint stag and hen party for Jason and Sarah. He enlists the help of Maria. Rosie's horrified when she wakes up in the squat with Craig, realising she's been there all night. She arrives home just as Sally and Kevin are about to phone the police. They're relieved but angry. Rosie's truly sorry. Adam arrives in the factory. Danny shows him the contract he's had drawn up which gives him a 40% share of Underworld. Sally and Kevin demand to know where Craig's staying. Rosie is forced to show them the squat in the old bakers. Sally and Kevin are appalled. Adam tells the factory girls that he's now a partner in Underworld and they're to call him "Mr Barlow". Claire invites Eileen round for dinner. She gets Eileen to feed the baby for her. Steve tells Vernon that his certificate has arrived and he can start working for Street Cars. Vernon's not happy and even less so when Liz tells him to start straight away. Charlie flirts with Maria as they blow up balloons for the party. Sarah and Jason's hen and stag parties take place. Gail remains stony-faced throughout. Sally suggests to Kevin that Craig could move in with Roy and Hayley as they're always taking in waifs and strays. Tyrone asks Molly to move in with him at No.9. Molly's ecstatic. Vernon tells Fred that he's going to hire Michelle to help behind the bar while they're on their honeymoon. Maria's feeling vulnerable. She goes to kiss Charlie but he stops her pointing out he's already in a relationship. Maria's mortified as what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *18 Victoria Street - Squat *Builder's Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason and Sarah show they really are true lovebirds by sharing a joint stag-and-hen party at the Rovers - where a tipsy Maria makes a play for Charlie; Rosie is forced to tell Kevin and Sally that she slept at the squat; and a triumphant Adam begins his new job at Underworld. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,250,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2006 episodes